The detergent formulator is constantly aiming to improve the performance of detergent compositions. One particular challenge is the removal of certain soils of microbial origin from surfaces such as textiles. Such soils can be sticky and difficult to remove. Furthermore, because they are sticky they tend to adhere body soils and/or particulate soils to the surface, making soil removal difficult and tending to build up over time. This may be particularly noticeable for example on collars and cuffs where incomplete cleaning may occur.
Glycosyl hydrolases are enzymes that catalyze the hydrolysis of the glycosyl bond to release smaller sugars. There are over 100 classes of glycosyl hydrolase and many different enzymes fall within the class of glycosyl hydrolases, for example cellulases and xyloglucanases which can be used in cleaning compositions. Surprisingly, certain specific glycosyl hydrolases can provide particularly improved cleaning.